The Golden Stranger: One Shots
by MegaKat
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired by TGS. Ratings may change, depending upon the content of the one-shot, but most of them will likely be rated T, depending upon Vegeta's trollish mouth. It would be a good idea to read TGS (which is rated M) before reading these, or you might not get what's going on. R&R please!
1. Caught

**So, I was inspired to write this one shot, and if you loyal readers know me, you know I get ideas like this frequently, so I just decided to go ahead and make a place to put them all. This first one requires that you read the entirety of TGS, and takes place the night after the battle... and Trunks's encounter with a certain fuku. **

_**Caught**_

Usagi groggily wandered downstairs at six in the morning to the sound of her new father-in-law laughing his ass off harder than she'd heard him since she'd met him three days ago, and stared at him in annoyance once she reached the living room. "I love you, Tousan, but if you don't shut the fu—what the fuck is—OH. MY. **GOD**. _**TRUNKS!"**_ She bellowed at the top of her lungs, only setting Vegeta to laughing even harder.

Stranger was immediately at her side, growling as he scanned the room for a threat. Until he felt his mate's hand gently grip his chin and turn it towards the television screen. And there was what had made her scream for him, the sight of two barely lit bodies moving against each other passionately.

Even though you could hardly even see anything, there was no question that it was them on the screen; every now and then you'd catch a flash of Trunks's or Usagi's golden hair in the moonlight, or a glimpse of the sword strapped to his back, or her tiara on her forehead.

"Fuuuuuu…" Usagi groaned, unable to even finish the curse word on her lips.

"We got caught," Trunks said flatly, burying his face in his hands. "Fuck me running."

Vegeta, who was still laughing so hard that there were tears rolling down his face, finally composed himself just enough to snort, "well, brat, you should have been more careful, huh? It wasn't even a…" the Prince of all Saiyans actually _giggled_… "security camera! Some damned human caught part of your tryst on a damned cell phone, and you didn't even sense them!?"

"I was a little _busy_ at the time, _Father_!" Trunks snarled, punching him in the shoulder. "Claiming my mate, if that isn't obvious by the video, damn it!"

"Oh, it's obvious, brat!" Vegeta cackled, laughing so hard that he actually fell off the couch this time. "Would you like me to turn up the volume, girl? There's audio, too," he added with an evil grin after a few minutes, since his children had decided to ignore him and stare aghast at the screen as the news channel continued to loop the breaking news.

Usagi reluctantly reached for the remote, hesitated, and finally let her curiosity get the better of her as she cringed and turned up the volume. Trunks and Vegeta could already hear it, due to their superior hearing, but it was near-silent for her.

And then she groaned again, sagging against Trunks as she heard the newscasters commenting; it would have been funny if it had been _anyone_ else but them on the screen.

"Well, ladies," a woman's voice chuckled, "it seems that the Golden Warrior is now officially taken!"

"That goes for you gentleman, too," a man laughed off screen. "Apparently young men all over the city are suffering broken hearts at the sight of Sailor Moon in the arms of the Golden Warrior!"

"Oh, but we all knew it was going to happen, if it already wasn't going on, Rick," the woman commented. "I think it's kind of sweet, really. These two young superheroes, falling in love and having a passionate moment… it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy for them."

"Yeah, it wasn't really a surprise," Rick agreed. "The surprise is that they actually got caught, since they're both so notorious for their avoidance of any type of publicity. Even the police have seen them only a handful of times."

"For those of you just joining in, this is Channel Fourteen News reporting. A videotape was given to us late last night, confirming the suspected relationship between the Golden Warrior and Sailor Moon. Now, we must warn you, this video is a tad graphic, even though you can't actually see anything, so we advise you to get any children out of the room. The audio is more graphic than the tape, which is what you really need to worry about."

Usagi turned as red as a tomato when they restarted the video, this time with audio, and she heard her own cries of passion and the sound of Trunks growling for her to hold still, that she belonged to him. And then she heard herself moaning his name in ecstasy as he ordered her to come for him, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl under a table and disappear.

Thank Selene; at least the tape had started after she'd called her mate by his actual name, so his identity hadn't been revealed.

Trunks looked to his father, who was still chuckling, sitting on the couch once more, and when Sailor Moon cried out loudly as she came on the television, Vegeta pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. "That's my BOY!"

"Kami, Father. Shut. Up," he snarled.

Vegeta abruptly stopped laughing when he smelled the unmistakable scent of salt and water, turned, and saw Usagi crying ashamedly. "Damn it, girl, don't do that," he groaned, rising from the couch to embrace her tightly. "No one knows that it's _you_, they just see Sailor Moon."

Usagi shook her head against Vegeta's solid, muscular chest, letting her tears soak into his black muscle shirt. "No, Tousan, the girls will all know. Motoki, a few of my other friends… the Asshole," she added with a miserable groan. "Oh, sweet goddess, _no_… Haruka… she's going to have a complete and total shit fit if she sees this."

"Haruka?" Trunks asked, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his mate's back as he turned the volume back down for her benefit.

"Tenou Haruka, I'm sure you've heard of her," Usagi sniffled. "Yes, _**her**_," she added firmly, knowing that Haruka still portrayed herself as a man when she drove in the races. "She's Sailor Uranus, one of my outer Senshi. And she's extremely protective of her Koneko… God, she's going to freak the hell out over this."

"I have an idea," Vegeta rumbled thoughtfully. "If it really bothers you that much, Usagi, why not go to the station and just take the tape back? It's not like they can stop you."

"Tousan, you're amazing," Usagi whispered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him full on the mouth before hugging him tightly. "I won't even have to do that; I'll just call the station and demand that they take it down immediately."

"And if that doesn't work, then we go up there and take the disc," Trunks added with a growl. "I'll be right back, moon goddess, let me get a secure videophone that they can't trace. Father, clear a space that won't be recognizable to anyone that sees us."

"On it, boy."

Usagi immediately transformed and silently fumed while Vegeta moved a white loveseat to what was now a blank wall, after he'd cleared it, and plopped down on it when he grunted that he was finished. Trunks returned quickly, carrying the necessary equipment, dressed in a black tank top and loose black pants, his sword strapped to his back.

"Alright," he finally said, sitting next to Usagi as he ascended, "it's dialing."

"Channel Fourteen N—oh my God…"

Usagi took that moment of frank disbelief on the receptionist's face to speak. "I want that damned video taken down at once and destroyed, do you hear me?"

"Um… uh… I'll patch you through…" the woman replied, obviously struck stupid by the sight of the two of them on her screen. She swallowed. "…to the newsroom. Hold for just a moment, please."

Trunks and Usagi both huffed impatiently when the screen went blue, signaling that they were on hold. "Hey, looks like you brats are about to go live," Vegeta chuckled, turning the volume back up a bit.

"Karen… it seems that we have Sailor Moon and the Golden Stranger on line one?" Rick said, the shock evident in his voice.

"Really!?" Karen practically squealed, losing her newscaster professionalism for just a moment. "Put them through!"

Usagi and Trunks both blinked and hesitated when Karen and Rick, sitting at their newsdesk, popped onto the screen.

"Let me just say that it's an honor to meet you both!" The woman exclaimed, beaming broadly at them.

"If it's such an honor, I'd appreciate it if you took down the footage of me making love with my husband," Usagi replied angrily. "How would you like it if someone secretly videotaped you in an intimate moment and broadcast it for the world to see!?"

Trunks snorted a little as Usagi's voice raised to a shout with that last statement and she started to rise out of her seat. "Sit down, Moon," he purred, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm sure these are reasonable people."

"Now, now, Miss Moon, this is news, and we're merely reporting it," Rick said professionally.

"Well then," Stranger said softly, while his mate silently fumed, "I suppose it'll make the headlines when we suddenly stop protecting the city, won't it?" The smile on his face was as smug as his father's had ever gotten when the two on the phone gaped for a brief moment. "You heard me right. Either stop broadcasting that video and destroy the disc, or we no longer save your sorry asses."

"But… but you can't do that!" Rick shouted indignantly. "Think of all the people!"

"We do!" Usagi yelled, her eyes brimming with angry tears. "I've been saving your sorry asses since I was fourteen years old! Stranger since he was _much_ younger! We have lives, damn it! Lives we could have spent doing something a lot more fun than putting ourselves in danger for the sake of humanity! And it should be obvious that the only thing we've _ever_ asked in return is some gods-damned privacy, what with the way we avoid any publicity! So take it down or we _quit_!"

Trunks chuckled when his mate nearly slid off the couch with the way she was leaning forward, and tugged her back against his side. "Gods, woman, that temper of yours. Sit down before you fall on the floor." He turned back to the screen, where it was obvious that Karen was having a hard time wiping a soft smile from her face at the sight of that little display. "Look," he continued calmly, "we're just asking for privacy, that's all. Not fame or recognition or awards or money. Just privacy in our private lives. So take down the video, please. And that goes for all stations, television and internet alike."

A tall, older man stepped behind the desk and took a seat between the two anchors. "I'm Mike, the manager of this station," he informed them, "and I'm sorry to say that we won't be bullied into not reporting the news."

Stranger smirked dangerously at the man. "Look, I'm not stupid, and neither are you. We don't just protect you and your children at night. We also protect the businesses. What are all your sponsors going to do to you and the other stations that continue to broadcast that footage? They're going to pull their sponsorship, and you people are going to lose an awful lot of money. Why? Because we protect them.

"Especially the banks. You people will go out of business before I can even get around to filing a lawsuit for the violation of our privacy. So just spare yourselves the headache and pulled the damned video," he concluded, leaning back comfortably into the loveseat.

Finally calm enough to speak, Usagi cleared her throat. "I personally call upon the people viewing this broadcast right now to boycott any station showing this tape. I'm sure you all remember the attack from yesterday, right? Well, we fought those youma last night and defeated them, but none of you know about it because I used my powers to put you all to sleep so no one would get hurt. I then repaired all of the damage. If it weren't for us and our friends, the city would have been rubble by now, and you would all be dead.

"So," she continued, after a slight pause. "Don't boycott the stations simply because we're threatening to quit. Do it because you owe us your lives already, several times over… and because it's the decent thing to do."

"Or we could just go blow up the station," Trunks suggested with a playful grin directed at his mate.

"I'll admit, I'm tempted," she grumbled.

"Is that a threat?" Mike asked seriously.

"We don't make _threats_," Stranger spat. "If I wanted that station gone, it'd already be in ruins."

"Sweet Selene, it is too early for this shit," Sailor Moon grumbled crankily. "Excuse me," she remarked caustically to the video screen, "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Stranger?"

"Yeah, beautiful, one cup of diesel fuel, please," he answered, pulling her to him to brush his lips over hers. When he let her go, he smirked at the sight of Karen, who had a sappy smile on her face. "So… where were we?"

"I believe you were making threats," the manager replied tersely.

"Um… I'm sorry to interrupt," Karen said, "but can we compromise, perhaps?"

Trunks blinked and shrugged. "I'm all ears." He snorted, rolled his eyes, and waited patiently when the station manager pulled the woman to him, and he and both the newscasters began heatedly whispering to each other.

Sailor Moon joined him back on the couch while they were still huddled up tightly behind the desk, and handed him a cup of coffee. "Super strong. Four hours of sleep strong," she added with a snort, sipping at her own caffeinated brew. "What are they doing?"

"Something about a compromise, and now that jackass manager is wasting my time," he grunted, knowing very well that the object of his ire could hear him.

Both of them smirked a little when someone with a headset walked onto the stage and whispered something to the manager, who looked up at the screen and glared daggers at the pair of superheroes. "Let me guess," Trunks said smugly. "Sponsors calling?"

Karen shot them the barest nod when the manager stormed off the stage, swearing under his breath. "So," she said amicably, "I was thinking an interview with the two of you, right now, in exchange for taking down the video without any fuss. No uncomfortable questions, I swear."

Sailor Moon leaned into her mate and whispered in his ear. "What do you think?"

Stranger turned his mouth to her ear. "I don't mind, as long as that woman's the one asking the questions. Both of those assholes can take a flying fucking leap. You ok with it? Because if you're not, I don't mind saying no, either."

When his mate took a sip of her coffee and finally gave him a tiny nod, he looked back at the screen. "Ok, but you ask the questions, since you seem to have more than half a brain. Nothing that will embarrass Moon, and nothing that could possibly reveal who we really are. And we reserve the right to refuse to answer anything."

"Done!" Karen replied gleefully, moving her chair to the center of the desk as Rick made a graceful exit. "So… how did you two meet? Was it while you were fighting crime? I know the first reported sighting of you together was about a year ago."

"Yeah," Trunks answered, "it was a year ago, and Moon sort of had this genius moment and managed to track my movements. She cornered me and suggested we join up."

"And that was it?"

"No," Usagi snorted, smacking Trunks's arm when he nodded, "the jackass turned me down and said he didn't play well with others."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He replied sheepishly. "But I saved your sexy ass at that robbery a few nights later."

"Which you wouldn't have had to do if you'd just been there to help me in the first place," Usagi said in a sing-song voice. She grinned a little when Karen chuckled. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. Honestly, it's downright adorable the way you two interact. Next question. When did you two fall in love?"

"Immediately for me," Trunks said without hesitation. "Only I didn't know what it was until a little while later."

"Um… well…" Usagi blushed when both her mate and the interviewer waited for her to answer. "I realized it about six months later. I'm sure Stranger remembers that night pretty well. And no," she added quickly, "it's not what you think at all, it was just a very emotional moment for me. A break up. I can't go into more detail than that, sorry."

"Understood," Karen said brightly. "When did you two finally get… you did say you were married, right?"

"Hai," Usagi replied.

"A few days ago. She was severely injured, and while she was recovering, a few things… came to light," Trunks allowed.

"A confession of secret love from the both of you, no doubt?" Karen smiled warmly when they both had the grace to blush at the memory of their first argument and stare into their coffee cups. "Well, that answers that question. Was the video a result of the youma attack on the city?"

"Yeah, heat of the moment thing," Trunks lied, not about to disclose the plans they'd previously made to shred her fuku. "Sorry if we blinded anyone," he added with a grin, leaning back comfortably to wrap an arm around his mate, who had only turned even redder.

Karen laughed and shook her head. "So, Sailor Moon, what's it like to be married to what is arguably the sexiest man on the planet?"

"Exhausting," Usagi choked, taking a drink of her coffee to hide her smile.

"In more ways than one," Trunks added, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hell, Stranger isn't the sexiest man on the planet anyway," she teased, "his father already claimed that title, thank you." Sailor Moon laughed when Vegeta called out an affirmation from the couch on the other side of the screen, followed by a barking laugh.

"I take it his father just heard you?"

"Tousan hears everything, especially when it's about him. Not that he needs that ego of his stroked," Usagi huffed.

"I have to admit, I envy you, Sailor Moon, being surrounded by so many attractive men."

"Don't be, the tempers and the egos that go with all of them give me a regular migraine." Usagi blushed when Trunks leaned in and whispered something in her ear before tugging on it with his teeth, then slapped at his arm. "Cut that out, baka! Not on TV!"

"Hell, woman, we did more than that on TV last night," he teased, grinning when she glared daggers at him.

Karen was obviously trying her very best not to burst out laughing on national television, these two were just downright romantic in her eyes. "I don't know about our viewers, but I think it's just great that two of the saviors of our world have found a slice of happily ever after," she sighed.

"It is kind of nice," Usagi admitted, looking up at Stranger with unadulterated love in her eyes.

"More than nice," he replied softly, leaning in to kiss her. He kept it short and sweet, though, since they were on TV, and he didn't want Usagi to punch him in the balls later on.

"So, on to less personal questions, I for one have been wondering where all the other Sailor Senshi have disappeared to. It seems that it's only been you, Sailor Moon, for several years, until Stranger showed up."

"Some stuff happened that I can't talk about, and I decided that my Senshi deserved normal, regular lives. After all they've done, they deserve it, Karen. And if they're watching right now… and I know you are, Mercury… please keep Mars from calling me and bitching me out. It's too early."

"I take it you're going to get chewed out a little over the video?"

"A little?" Trunks laughed. "Red's going to have heart failure, and we're both going to be dodging fireballs for a week after she screams at us until we're deaf." He guzzled the last of his coffee and sighed. "This is going to be a very long day."

"Well, off of that subject, since it seems a little stressful for the both of you. I take it that Stranger and the other Senshi don't get along?"

"Oh, no. They get along great," Usagi said with a shrug. "They're just going to give us a lot of crap for getting caught, and Sailor Mars is known for her temper. Even more so than myself, lately."

"Like a big happy family. Speaking of family… any plans for one?" Karen chuckled when they both jumped a little and looked at each other, neither of them wanting to field the question. "Guess it's a little soon to be thinking about that. Have you met each other's families, though? I know you've met Stranger's father, Sailor Moon, but has Stranger met your parents?"

Usagi's eyes popped a little at that thought and she shook her head. "I… uh… my family doesn't know I'm Sailor Moon, actually… and Stranger's family… well, they know about him, so they know about me. I guess I'll have to take him home to meet my mother and father… eventually."

"That should be interesting," Trunks stated with amusement.

"I'll say," the reporter agreed. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. So, where do you two see yourselves in ten years? Still fighting crime?"

"Probably," they answered simultaneously.

Trunks grinned at the sound of their voices in unison. "I've been doing it for fifteen years or so, her for nearly ten, so it's safe to assume that we'll still be patrolling the city in ten years."

"Will you wind up passing the torch of heroism to your future children?"

Usagi said "no," just as Trunks and Vegeta both said "yes."

"Ah, I see we have a disagreement," she giggled. "Apparently your father-in-law is involved with saving the world as well?"

Trunks smirked a little at that when they all heard his father huff and mutter something in Saiyan. "When the mood strikes him. It's a family business, let's just leave it at that."

Sailor Moon jumped when her there was a loud beep, and she groaned. "Karen, we're going to have to cut this short…"

"Sailor Mars, I take it?"

"Hai, and what she's about to say is probably not fit for television."

"Hang on, Sailor Moon." Karen turned her head. "Cut the cameras, go to commercial."

"You can answer it, girl, they're at commercial," Vegeta grunted after a few moments.

Cringing, she opened her communicator. "Yeah, I know."

"YOU KNOW!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU COULDN'T HAVE GONE OUT IN THE WOODS WITH A BLANKET IF HE WANTED TO DEMOLISH YOUR FUKU!? GODS!"

"Oh, like you did, Mars?" Usagi asked blandly, smirking when she heard Trunks and Vegeta both snicker. "That's what I thought. Are you finished yet?"

"Not even close, but I'll save it for later. And just so you know, Neptune was up early this morning, so Uranus knows all about the video of her little Koneko. Stranger's in for the beating of a lifetime, and you'll be lucky if she doesn't scream at you until you're deaf."

Usagi just swallowed and nodded meekly. "Shit fuck." Turning off the communicator, she groaned a little. "I have calls to make, Stranger… lots and lots of calls…"

"Well, Sailor Moon, I'd like to thank you for such a wonderful and candid interview," Karen said genuinely, "and I swear I'll make sure that the video isn't shown again."

Trunks grinned sheepishly and chuckled. "I don't suppose that I could get a copy of it…?"

Vegeta laughed at that and once again yelled, "that's my boy!"

"I'll give you the original, if you'd like," Karen replied with a laugh. "Since it's the only copy we have anyway."

"I'll meet you on the rooftop of the station in twenty minutes."

And with that, Stranger signed off of the videophone and blasted off before his mate could stop him, while she groaned about Saiyan males and prepared to make a few phone calls.


	2. Aggression

**Short note, since I'm watching the Browns game. Yes, we're losing, no fucking surprise. Anyways, I had this idea and had to get it down, it's a short one shot, and it'll lead to the other one I'm working on, which will be longer. Enjoy! I hope the Browns actually win this game… And please REVIEW!**

"You alright, Stranger?"

Trunks blinked and looked up at his golden-haired mate, who was glancing back and forth between him and the tape she was wrapping around her wrists and hands. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright," Usagi chuckled, shaking her head. "You've been really out of it lately, and I'm starting to worry."

"I…" Should he tell her? All week long, he'd been trying his damnedest to keep from going ballistic for no reason whatsoever, to keep that glint of worry out of her eyes. It was there now, but he was at a total loss as to how to get rid of it. Telling her what had been going on inside of him was only going to worry her further. "I'm fine," he lied.

Moon ground her teeth when she could feel the dishonesty of the statement through their bond. "The least you could do is block me out when you lie to me," she spat, biting off the end of the tape. "I'll be sparring with Goten and Piccolo if you need me, Stranger," she added before he could reply, unable to keep the nasty tone out of her voice.

Trunks sighed and thunked the back of his head against the wall he was sitting at. One month together, and he was already pissing her off. Great. Just great. And now the Saiyan in him was coming out of his hidey-hole for the millionth time that day, demanding that he follow her, that he not let her out of his sight for a moment, screaming at him protect, protect, PROTECT.

He squashed it back down, just as he had while he'd watched her tape up her hands, and decided to get some training of his own in. Maybe it would help him regain a sense of control.

The youngest prince of Vegeta-sai was on his way to find Gohan when he felt his mate's pain through their bond, and he immediately erupted into flames of gold and crackling lightning in reaction to the instant rage and bloodlust running through him. _Woman!_

_I'm fine, Stranger, just a broken nose. I should have remembered to keep my left up. _There was a pause when Usagi felt the turmoil he was going through, and she signaled for Piccolo to stop. _Trunks, are you alright? Do you need me?_

_Yes, _he barely managed, _I do._

_I'll be there in a moment, honey, hang on. _"Boys, I'm so sorry to cut this short, but something is seriously wrong with Stranger."

"What's up with him?" Goten asked in concern.

"He's been acting strange. Quiet. A lot more aggressive than usual. He's been trying to mask it, but I can still feel it through the bond, and right now he's on the verge of freaking out. You can't feel how high his energy is right now?"

"She's right," Piccolo grunted. "Go to him."

Usagi rocketed to his side, where he was still hovering in the air, his ki crackling around him dangerously. "Stranger?" She wasn't ready when he practically tackled her in a hug, but she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly while he buried his nose in her hair to breathe in her scent, something he only did when he was extremely distressed. Unless they were in bed, which they weren't at the moment.

"Mine. You belong to me, woman."

She nodded slowly, smoothing her hands gently up and down his back. "Of course I'm yours, Trunks. Shh… whatever this is, you need to calm down, beloved. You're really worrying me."

Eventually, Trunks managed to power down and slowly released her, but only erupted into golden ki flames once more when he saw her swollen nose, and fought against the driving rage, demanding that he seek out whomever hurt her and destroy them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Stranger," Usagi whispered, tugging him back into her arms. "Chill out. It's just a broken nose, you know as well as I that Tousan given me way worse than that during training. Besides, Piccolo already set it for me and it's healing fast."

"Which one of them hit you?" He snarled.

"Breathe," she urged him, refusing to even think of who had broken her nose; she felt fairly sure that to tell him would be to sentence one of her sparring partners to death. "I'm fine, Stranger. Just fine."

Trunks began to tremble with the sheer effort it was taking not to fly off and kill Piccolo or Goten. "Usagi, what the fuck is wrong with me?" He ground through his teeth.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but we'll figure it out, ok? Is there anything that I can do that will help it? Anything at all, just name it, Stranger. I'm all yours." Usagi purred with pleasure when he immediately claimed her mouth for his own, crushing her tightly to his chest possessively. Her head was spinning when he finally broke away and bit down lightly on her mark. "Well, if you need more of that, I'm more than happy to provide it," she chuckled, nipping his mark in return.

Normally Trunks would have taken her right to the ground and claimed her at the sound of her blatant offer, but the Saiyan in him flatly refused the idea. What the fuck was up with _that_? His inner beast never turned down sex from his mate!

Sensing his conflict, Usagi actually read his mind, something she rarely did, since she wanted to give him what privacy she could. "Well then, what **does** your beastie want, Stranger?"

"It keeps hammering at me to protect you, to keep you safe, and the bastard won't let up about it," he growled.

Her hand caressed his face and gently ran through his golden spikes. "I am safe, Stranger. I'm with you, right?"

"Yes," he allowed. "That doesn't change the need to protect you."

"Would it help if we just went home and holed up in front of the TV for the rest of the day?" She cooed, her hands still roaming him in her goal to calm him down. Trunks seemed to visibly relax at her suggestion, and she felt his anxiety level drop. "Come on, then, beloved. Let's go home and cater to the beastie, ok?"

Giving her a slow nod, he swung her into his arms and took off towards Capsule Corp, snarling at her when she insisted that she could fly herself. Usagi sighed and relaxed at that, resting her head against his chest, trying to remain as submissive as possible. Hopefully whatever this was would blow over, and _fast_; Usagi didn't mind him going all He-Man on her occasionally, but something told her that this wasn't going to be done with in one day.

#################

Trunks seemed to relax the moment they were back in the building, and had no trouble powering down, his long hair falling onto his shoulders as he breathed a sigh of relief. The nagging urge in the back of his mind was still present, but it was merely a whisper compared to the violent roar it had been only minutes before. "I'll get you something to drink."

"I'm alright, Stranger. Come on and snuggle up with me, ok?"

"No," he said flatly, his tone leaving no room for argument. "You need to eat and drink. Sit down and rest, woman."

"Ugh," Usagi huffed, sinking onto the couch, "this had better be some sort of strange Saiyan phase he's going through." When he returned, set the food and mug on the coffee table, and refused to leave her alone until he'd bundled her up in a soft blanket—only because he **thought** she looked cold—she really started to worry. "I'm calling Tousan, Stranger. Maybe he'll have some answers."

Trunks momentarily growled at the idea, but finally nodded. His father didn't like to be bothered on his retreats into the wilderness, even during dire emergencies, but he knew that if he went another day like this, something was going to suffer from it.

And then the rage was surfacing all over again when she rose to find the phone, and he was forcing her to lie back down and eat something while he went in search of the phone.

"God, Trunks, what the hell are you going to do when I need to take a piss?" She teased.

He thought about that for a long moment, eyeing her carefully. It was his beast that finally spoke, his voice low and etched with a permanent growl. "You can get up to use the bathroom. That is it."

"Why thank you, your Highness, you're too kind."

"You are lucky that I am allowing that much, woman," he growled right back, not amused by her sarcasm.

"Ugh, just find the damned phone so I can call Tousan," she snapped, taking a bite of her sandwich when he pointed at it and glared at her. "I know, I know, it's rude to refuse food from your mate. I know the damned etiquette, and I'm not refusing. I'm just getting pissed."

The Saiyan formerly known as Trunks placed the cell phone in her lap when he returned, pleased at the sight of her eating his offering and drinking the cocoa he'd brought her, and visibly relaxed. "Sorry about that," Trunks sighed, once he was in control again. "You really got it riled when you decided to be a smartass. It was ready to cart you off to bed and make you stay put for the rest of the day."

"We would have fought, Trunks," she replied simply, scrolling through her contact list for Vegeta's emergency phone number.

"Which is why it didn't do that… I think. Fucker has a mind of his own sometimes."

"So I noticed," she answered dryly, just as she located the number and dialed it. Usagi wasn't surprised to get his voicemail.

"If you're calling me, you already know who the fuck I am," Vegeta's voice said on the answering service. "If it's not important, piss off. If it is, speak at the beep thing and I'll call you back after I **decide** if it's important or not."

Usagi chuckled and rolled her eyes, waiting for the "beep thing." "Tousan, it's me. You know I wouldn't call if it wasn't important, so please call me back fast. I'm really starting to worry about Trunks, he's acting awfully… aggressive. Love you, bye."

She finished her sandwich, and when she tried to readjust herself on the couch and Trunks snarled at her, she held her hands up in a placating motion. "Hang on there, big boy. Relax and trust me."

It wasn't until Usagi had moved over to lay her head in his lap that Trunks sagged in relief, completely and totally at ease for the first time in days. She'd even thought to pull the blanket over with her, so the beast inside was happy to know he'd won. For now, at least.

The moon princess sighed happily when she felt his hands running through her hair, and she felt and heard her mate's chest begin to vibrate in a gentle purr. "That's more like it."

"Take a nap if you're tired, my moon goddess." For once it was a suggestion and not an order.

They both wound up dozing off, since they were mentally and emotionally worn out from the strain of the day. Usagi woke when she felt a finger poking her in the shoulder, and was surprised to see Vegeta sitting on the coffee table, staring at her intently.

Not that she was surprised to _see_ him after the message she'd left, she was surprised that he'd been so quiet about rousing her. Normally he came in yelling and throwing cold water if she needed to get her ass up. "Hey, Tousan," she mumbled sleepily.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Usagi smiled gently and shook her head a little. "No, it's quite the opposite," she whispered, not wanting to wake her sleeping mate, whose head was pillowed on the armrest. "He's being aggressively protective, to the point that it's fucking scary."

She quietly told him about the events of that morning and afternoon before sighing. "I'm really worried about him, Tousan. It was only when I laid down like this that he finally calmed."

"You did well, girl," Vegeta rumbled. "Not many women would be able to submit like you did, with little complaint. Even a Saiyan woman would have had a problem doing it."

"It chafes me, having to do it, but I could sense that it was starting to hurt his head a lot, fighting himself like he was. And when that beast completely came out and started ordering me around, I just kind of gave in. I didn't want him flying into some sort of rage and blowing the place up."

"I don't think it would have come to that, with what you described. You would have likely wound up in the bed, forced to rest for a week, whether you liked it or not. And he would have insisted on carrying you to the bathroom, rather than letting you walk."

"Sweet Selene," she snorted, "I would have fought him tooth and nail for doing that."

"You would have lost," Vegeta replied smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up, Tousan," she grumbled, slowly sitting up. "God, I have to pee. If he wakes up and goes batshit, make sure he remembers that I have permission from the high and mighty prince to go and take a piss."

"I remember, woman," Trunks mumbled, shifting to let her by. "Go pee, then lay the fuck back down. I'll go get you something to eat." He rubbed his eyes and popped the kink out of his neck before looking at Vegeta. "Father."

"Brat." He handed his son his own cup of coffee; it looked like he needed it more than he did at the moment. "What's going on? I want your side of it."

"Dunno," he grumbled, gratefully taking the mug and taking several swallows of what could have substituted as rocket fuel. "Ugh, you still take it like your women, I see."

"Ground up and in the freezer," Vegeta deadpanned. No matter how many times he made that joke, it never got old for him.

"Oh, thank the goddess. Coffee," Usagi sighed happily, reaching out for the cup so she could have a sip. She jumped when her mate snarled at her, however, and held it just out of her reach. "Trunks?"

"Lay down," he snapped, handing the mug back to his father. "If you let her drink that, I will rip your throat out," he growled, stomping off to the kitchen.

"See what I mean?" Usagi whispered, trembling a little at her mate's reaction. "I don't get it, Tousan."

Vegeta nearly hugged her, and actually would have if he wasn't concerned about how Trunks would react to the gesture, to another male touching his mate. He certainly didn't want to fight his son, so he settled for patting her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Usa. We'll figure this out."

Trunks returned with a plate of leftover spaghetti from the night before, and a glass of milk, and relaxed at the sight of his mate obeying his order. "Sorry, Moon. I honestly don't know what came over me." He let her sit up so she could eat, and took a seat next to her. "Has this ever happened to you, Father?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, it hasn't."

"What about Goku?" Usagi asked with her mouth full. "I can call him if you want?" She waited for her mate to nod, followed a moment later by his father, before dialing the only other full-blooded Saiyan on the planet and handing the phone to Trunks. "You talk to him, since you're hell-bent on making me eat."

It didn't take long; Goku picked up the phone almost immediately when he saw it was Usagi's number calling him, and since his son and Piccolo had already informed him about her abrupt departure during the sparring match, he knew it was important. Trunks quickly explained what was going on, which served as an explanation for his father as well, so he was relieved that he didn't have to recount the story twice.

Appearing in front of them, Goku grinned and hung up his cell phone. "So…"

"So?" Usagi asked. "Has this ever happened to you before?"

"Once," he chuckled, his hand going to the back of his head in the typical Son gesture.

"Which was?" Vegeta growled. Kami, he hated it when Kakarot did shit like this. "Just spit it out already."

"When Chi-Chi was pregnant with Gohan!" He laughed, shaking his head. "There are moments I don't even remember from the first few months, but she says to this day that I was unbearably aggressive with her, especially if she was training or sparring. She used to be a warrior, Usagi, like you. Still is, honestly, since she helped train Goten while I was dead."

"But if she's…?" Vegeta immediately leaned forward, holding up a hand in a gesture of peace when Trunks immediately when rigid and snarled a warning at him. "Hang on, brat." He pressed his nose to her neck and sniffed delicately at first before taking a good long whiff of her scent. "Fuck me running, Kakarot's actually right for once in his miserable life."

"And Mom isn't a warrior, so you never really had a reason to get like this with her while she was carrying Bra… right, Father?"

"It would make sense," he allowed. "Bulma just makes shit in the lab all day; she never really puts herself in danger of actually getting hurt… at least not while she's pregnant."

"I'll also bet that you've never smelled a pregnant woman's hormones since you've hit puberty, either," Goku added. "So you didn't know what you were smelling."

"His inner Saiyan sure as hell did," Vegeta snorted. "And it reacted accordingly." He looked to Usagi, who'd been silent through all of this, and was only holding her hands lightly over her stomach. "You alright, girl?"

She nodded, shocked into silence. "B—baby?" She finally managed, fighting the urge to cry.

"Yup," Goku answered brightly. "And if you want, I'm really good at figuring out how far along a woman is. I was accurate to within a few days with Chi-Chi, Bulma, Juuhachigou, and Ami. Oh shit, I forgot, I wasn't supposed to tell about Ami," he groaned, smacking himself in the forehead. "Don't say anything to her or Gohan, and act surprised when they tell you, ok?" Goku only grinned again when Usagi nodded numbly, still reeling from the news.

"So, how far along is my mate?" Trunks asked curiously. "I'll bet a dollar that it's about a week."

"Well, since there's no ki signature yet, she's less than six weeks; that's usually how long it takes to feel the ki, anyway." Goku leaned forward and sniffed her. "I'm guessing two weeks or so, the scent wouldn't have been strong enough for you to smell right away, Trunks."

Usagi was still awfully quiet, and it was starting to worry Trunks. "Moon? You ok?"

She swallowed a little and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied softly. "I can't believe my birth control failed."

"The pill is no match for Saiyan swimmers, girl. And if you forgot so much as one of those pills…" Vegeta stopped when she blanched. "You did, didn't you?" He asked smugly.

"Two," she squeaked. "Not in a row, though."

"One would have been enough," Goku said with a shrug. "That's how Gohan happened, after all."

Trunks sighed and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. "It'll be ok, Moon. Honestly, I'd thought you be more happy about all of this, we did want kids. Not right away, but hey, we can't pick and choose those things sometimes."

"Not worried about that," she mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

"What are you worried about then?" For the life of him, he couldn't get through their bond, she was blocking him out like crazy while she thought.

"My parents," she whined, trying not to cry. "You think Haruka's reaction to the whole getting caught having sex thing was bad? Imagine my father finding out that his baby girl is pregnant. By someone he didn't even _know_ she was dating, let alone married to."

Vegeta barking laughter rang throughout the room at that. "Boy, I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that meeting."

"We'd better call them," Usagi sighed.

**Yeah, I'm sure you can guess what the next one shot will be about! Please REVIEW, yall!**

**MK**


	3. Confession

**A one shot just for yall! Sorry if it's not insanely great, but oh well. I had so much fun writing it! Ana and SeleneA, you guys are AWESOME.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come, too?"

Usagi's eyes bugged out a little and she vigorously shook her head no. Dealing with her parents was going to be hard enough, but taking _him_ with her and Trunks!? "Um… uh, no. But thanks, Tousan. I think we'd better save _you_ for another night."

Vegeta scowled and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Girl, believe it or not, I do know how to behave myself." He rolled his eyes a little when she burst out laughing at the thought of him on good behavior.

"I'm sorry, Tousan, really I am!" Usagi cackled, giving him an apologetic hug. "But the very idea of you 'behaving,' as you so put it… it's just hilarious."

"I'm a crown prince of Vegeta-sai, may I remind you. I know how to behave in that sort of setting, Usagi," he snapped, fighting the urge to shove her away.

"Oh, don't act that way, Tousan. I tell you what. If this goes over better than I think it will, we'll set up dinner with my parents and you and Kassan. This is just an awful lot to drop on my parents at once, what with them being human and all. How would you react if you found out that Bra was secretly Sailor Moon, not even the same race as you through magical means, _and_ she was pregnant and married by someone you'd never even met?" Usagi smirked when Vegeta's scowl got impossibly deeper and he gave her a curt nod.

"You have a point, girl. But you forgot one thing."

"And that is?"

Vegeta grinned sheepishly and gave her a wink. "You forgot the part about getting fucked on national television." He laughed when she swung at him and missed, but he was kind enough to catch her before she fell on her face. If she hadn't been pregnant with his grandbrat, he would have let her break her nose, though.

"Quit teasing my mate, Father." Trunks pulled her into his arms and nipped at her shoulder through her blouse. "Calm down, Usa, everything will be just fine."

"Ugh, I know it will, I'm just nervous as hell about this. You don't know my father, Stranger. He's going to have a nuclear meltdown over all of this. And when he finds out that we're mated and not married…"

"Seriously? You're not worried about his reaction to finding out that I'm half alien, and you're Sailor Moon, but you're concerned about him thinking you're pregnant out of wedlock?" Trunks chuckled when she shrugged a little and nodded. "Woman, we can always just go and get married. It doesn't make any difference to me."

"Me either," she answered honestly.

"But if it'll make your parents happy, it'll make you happy, too," he replied, kissing her forehead. "And I'm positive it'll placate them to actually witness you tying the knot, Moon."

"Just make sure the woman doesn't catch wind of it until the day before the wedding," Vegeta advised seriously. "I saw this thing about women called bridezillas on TV one time… Bulma's infinitely worse, and she's not even the bride."

Unable to even wrap her brain around the fact that Vegeta had watched Bridezillas, Usagi just nodded numbly.

"He watches soap operas too when he thinks no one's looking," Trunks whispered in her ear.

"Well, he'll get along beautifully with my mother," Usagi chuckled. "Days of our Lives, Bold and the Beautiful, General Hospital… you name it. She watches it."

#####################

They flew to the outskirts of the city and landed as Sailor Moon and the Golden Warrior before finding somewhere out of sight to detransform and dart out onto the sidewalk to join the afternoon commuters. Thankfully it was only a two mile walk from their landing zone, so it only took them thirty minutes to get to the door of Usagi's childhood home.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"A little windblown, but otherwise perfect," Trunks purred, running his fingers through her hair in order to straighten it a little. "How about me?"

"Sexy as hell," she said flatly, licking her lips. "The glasses only make you hotter… they give you this sexy nerdy look. Oh, uh… here," she said quickly, pulling a hair tie from her subspace. "I love it down, but my dad has this thing about men with long hair," she sighed in exasperation.

"I could always cut it," he teased.

"If you cut your hair, I cut mine," she replied with a savage gleam in her eyes; this was an old argument, and she always won; even Vegeta had shut up about his son looking like a girl when Usagi had threatened to cut her own hair short.

They approached the door like it was no big deal, but once they were there, both of them hesitated to knock. "It's your house," Trunks said flatly.

"It's your funeral," Usagi countered, raising her hand to simply turn the doorknob. Fuck knocking, her mom would likely laugh at her for doing that anyway. "Shoes off," she reminded him quickly, pointing at a pair of house slippers for guests before putting on her own, which were still tucked away where she'd left them the last time she'd visited. "You remember all the Japanese etiquette, right?" She whispered.

"Went over it with Goten and Rei last night," he assured her, pecking her lips tenderly. "Don't worry, Usa. Rei told me that if I get stuck, I should just do whatever your dad does. That way I don't show him up with better manners and I don't look like some American idiot. I got this."

"God, I hope so," she sputtered nervously, before raising her head towards the kitchen. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Usagi!?" Ikuko quickly came out of the kitchen and poked her head around the corner of the hallway. "What brings you—oh… you brought a boy!? Oh, thank God, I'm so thrilled!" She gushed, darting into the hallway to stand in front of Trunks, slowly looking him up and down. "My, my. What a handsome young man!" Tickled pink that her daughter was actually dating again, she hugged him tightly, ignoring the hand he'd extended to shake.

Well, they had Mom hooked, which wasn't a surprise, at least. Usagi knew that her mother would be thrilled to see her back in the dating game… even though she wasn't exactly dating. "Mom, this is Trunks Briefs, he's—"

"What!?" Ikuko drew back to look at him closer and gaped. "You mean to tell me that you're dating the heir to Capsule Corp!?" She shot her daughter a grin that clearly said, "GOOD GIRL!" before drawing Usagi into her arms. "I knew you'd get lucky one of these days!" She gushed.

"Mooooom…" Usagi blushed furiously and shot Trunks an apologetic look, but she could tell through the bond and the way his jaw was twitching that he was enjoying every second of his mate's embarrassment. _Oh, I'm so getting back at you for this, Stranger. _

_ Looking forward to it, beloved. _Trunks kept a polite smile on his face when a tousle-haired teenager came thundering down the stairs, and gave him a little bow of greeting. "You must be Shingo?"

"Dear God, Usa brought a man home?" Her brother laughed at that and shook his head. "Must be pregnant!"

Ikuko stopped dead at that statement, shot her son a glare of death, and turned back to her daughter. But when she saw how blanched Usagi was, she moaned and rubbed her forehead. "_Please_ tell me that he's not right, Usagi. **Please**, for the love of God."

Shingo grinned before darting into the kitchen for a snack. "Told ya so!"

"SHUT UP, SHINGO!" Both women yelled in unison.

"Well… this isn't much different than my family," Trunks snorted in amusement. "Only the King of the Trolls is seventeen instead of fifty-five."

"Yeah, Tousan's just going to fucking _love_ my little brother," Usagi groaned. She rubbed her mother's arm comfortingly when it looked like she was going to cry. "It's not what you think, Mom, I swear." She held up a hand to silence her mother when she opened her mouth. "We have a **lot** to tell you," she said, managing to stay calm by drawing on her princess aspect. "So let's just wait for Dad to get home, and we'll tell you everything, ok? For now, we'll sit in the kitchen and I'll make you a cup of tea."

Ikuko blinked at that in surprise and nodded. "You grew up, honey. When did _that_ happen?"

"A few months ago," she answered honestly, leading both her mate and her mother to the kitchen. "It's part of the story, don't worry. You'll get to hear it in a little while, Mom. We'll give you what Dad will consider the worst of it, so you'll be prepared to help us with the nuclear meltdown."

Ikuko sat down at the breakfast bar and paled a little. "Do you mean to tell me that your pregnancy is **not** the worst of it?"

Trunks was the one to answer that by looking at his mate and brushing her hair out of her face tenderly. "Moon… just get it over with. We'll do it together, ok?"

Shingo's head popped up at that and he nearly hit his head on the stove hood. "Did you just call her-?"

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up." Usagi sighed, not even bothering to throw her henshin broach up for effect. She immediately transformed just as Trunks removed his glasses and hair tie and went straight to level one, taking care to keep his ki from burning anything around him. He unbuttoned the uncomfortable dress shirt after removing his tie, and sighed with relief when he was back down to his black tank top. "Thank Kami for small favors at least."

"Shit. Stranger, a little help here?" Usagi asked from the other side of the counter.

"Huh? What's—oh," Trunks snorted, unable to control the urge to laugh. Shingo had fainted, and was lying on the floor next to the stove, out cold. "Guess it was too much of a shock for him."

Usagi popped up from the floor then and looked at her mother, who was just staring at Trunks in disbelief. "Mom? You ok?" She asked in a mixture of concern and nervousness. "You're not going to faint or anything, too, right?"

Ikuko turned her head to just stare at her daughter, not in disbelief, but with dawning understanding. "It makes total sense, now," she whispered. "The nights you'd disappear… your shitty grades… your inability to get up before the crack of noon." She blinked for a moment and shook her head as if to clear it. "The girls… your friends that used to come over all the time… are they…?"

"Hai," Usagi said with a serious nod, as Trunks placed her brother on the couch and she immediately began to fill him with her healing light. "Ami is Mercury, Rei is Mars, Mako is Jupiter, Mina is Venus. Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. And my cat is an alien from the planet Mau, and speaks better English than we do."

"She's taking this awfully well," Trunks muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "I think she's in shock."

"No," Ikuko said slowly. "It's an awful lot to absorb, but it makes perfect sense. I never even told your father, but when you were fifteen or sixteen, I seriously suspected the truth… but I didn't want to believe that my baby girl was out there on a nightly basis risking her life against monsters."

Usagi sighed with relief and smiled; her mother was so much smarter than anyone gave her credit for. "One parent down, one to go," she chuckled. "But I doubt Dad will take it half as well."

"After that tape?" Ikuko snorted, throwing her hands in the air. She went around the counter and put the kettle on, shaking her head as she chuckled at the memory of Kenji in front of the television, remarking that Sailor Moon was one hot little number. "God, your father… he said you were **hot **when he saw that tape!" She cackled, smacking her hand on the counter as she laughed her ass off. "I can't wait to see his face when he realizes—oh my God, I wish I had a camera to capture the moment!"

"Oh, hey, he's coming around." Usagi stroked her brother's hair back with a white-gloved hand and gave him an understanding smile. "You ok?"

"You mean the monster doll…? Mika?"

Usagi chuckled and nodded, still caressing his tousled brown curls like she would whenever he was little and sick. "Yeah, that was me, honey. I actually wanted to tell you years ago, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone until it was absolutely necessary. Same with the other girls. Rei's grandpa is the only one in any of our families that knows, and only because we kept meeting at the shrine so often." She chuckled at that and shook her head. "Thank God for that, too, or the poor man might have had heart failure over Goten being like Stranger."

Ikuko blinked at that and looked up from the teacups she was filling. "You mean…? Trunks, dear, if you don't mind me asking, what are you, anyway?"

"Well, that's a little complicated. The better question is 'what is my father?' My mother is human, but my father, Vegeta, comes from an alien race known as Saiyans… they were a warrior race from a planet called Vegeta-sai; it was destroyed when my father was a boy. He and Son Goku are the only two full-blooded Saiyans left."

"Son Goku?" Shingo asked, sitting up slowly under Usagi's careful observation. "You mean he's an alien, too?"

"Yup. He was sent here to destroy the planet when he was just a baby, actually. But he hit his head and forgot his orders. My father was in his late twenties when he pretty much got stuck here. He's the crown prince of what's left of our race."

Usagi wasn't surprised to see her mother brighten at that, and she laughed and nodded. "Yes, mother, I married a prince," she snorted.

"Wait… what!? You got married!? And you didn't tell us!?" Ikuko shouted, setting her teacup down with a sharp jerk.

Trunks held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Not the kind of marriage you're thinking of, ma'am, but we're prepared to do that to make you and Mr. Tsukino happy. Your daughter and I have been through a Saiyan marriage, which is much deeper and binding than any human ceremony. Saiyans mate for life, and are bound to their mates body and soul. It's not a matter taken lightly among my people."

At that, Usagi bared her shoulder for her mother, showing her bite mark, just as Trunks proudly pulled his tank top to the side to bare his own. "It's a Saiyan wedding ring," she supplied for her mother's benefit.

"Huh, did that hurt?" Shingo asked curiously, studying it closely.

"Oh, it was a _good _hurt," Usagi replied before she could stop herself, and turned bright red at the admission, much to her mate's amusement.

"Ok, just so we can get this straight before your father walks in," Usagi's mother began diplomatically, "you're Sailor Moon, he's the Golden Warrior, he's half alien and you're married and pregnant, but willing to go through a human ceremony for our benefit? Is that about everything?"

"No…" Usagi said meekly, staring at her boots. "I'm also a reincarnated moon princess, destined to be queen of a utopian society a thousand years or so from now, and I'm also the Queen of the Stars. I _think _that's it."

"She's also Lunarian by blood, not human," Trunks added. "That's a little more difficult to explain; genetically, she's actually not your daughter, even though you gave birth to her."

Ikuko was bothered by this, but she worked past it in her thoughts after a full minute. "It doesn't matter, Usagi. You'll always be my baby girl no matter what." She sighed wistfully and shook her head. "My baby's having a baby."

"It's a boy, by the way." Usagi held up a hand and smiled when her mother opened her mouth to obviously contradict her. "I know, machines can't tell this early. But Tousan seemed fairly sure that it was a boy; he said my smell was similar to Trunks's mother's when she was pregnant with him, rather than when she was carrying Bra. Besides that, the ratio of Saiyan males and females is something like four to one, so I have a seventy-five percent chance of a boy anyway. Girls are rarities for them… Bra is one in only like…"

"My sister's the only female out of six Saiyans on the planet," Trunks supplied. "Only one out of four that have been born on Earth. Father was actually a little upset that neither of 'Kakarot's spawn' felt the pull for her, since he'd been hoping to keep the bloodlines as close to half Saiyan as possible."

"With the limited gene pool to work with?" Usagi asked incredulously. "I mean, I'm not as smart as Ami or anything, but even I know that that'll be damned near impossible, Stranger."

Trunks shrugged and sighed. "I'm not going to be the one to tell him that, woman. You have at it."

"Pass," she chuckled.

"Usa? Just how long have you two been together?" Ikuko asked suddenly.

"Just a couple months, Mom, why?"

"That ten days or so that you were gone without calling home… was that your honeymoon?" She asked curiously. Ikuko came around the counter immediately when Usagi started trembling, her blue eyes welling up with tears. "Usa… Usa, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Trunks was there in a flash, pulling his mate into his arms and holding her tightly. "Shh, Usa… shh… you're safe, you're safe, you're safe," he chanted gently, nuzzling the shoulder of her uniform as his chest vibrated with that unique Saiyan purring. He scooped her up effortlessly, and cradling her in his arms, took her to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. "Breathe, moon goddess," he urged, giving a nearly imperceptible shake of his head to Usagi's mother, coupled with a hand signal to just wait a moment. "Do you need me to call Father?" He asked gently.

Usagi just barely shook her head as she tried to get a handle on her trembling arms and legs. "Sorry," she whispered into his neck, as she tried to focus on breathing in his scent. "I'm—I'm alright, Trunks."

"No… you're not," he grumbled, but he grudgingly let her slide to the couch cushion beside him, only so they could work on getting that worried-sick look off of Ikuko's face.

"Usagi, what happened?" She asked gently. "Did it have something to do with you being Sailor Moon?"

"Ikuko," Trunks said quickly, trying his best to keep from sounding nasty; his beast was rising to the surface in reaction to his mate's distress, and he was only going to be able to keep it caged for so long if Usagi kept shaking like that. "I will tell you about it later if you insist on hearing about it, but **not **right now," he stated firmly.

"No, of course not. That kind of stress isn't good for the baby. Here, Usagi," she said, placing a cup of tea in her gloved hands. "It'll soothe your nerves, honey."

"Thanks, Mom," Usagi sighed, leaning into her mate for support and comfort. "Speaking of stress," she added with a tiny smirk, "when is his royal loudness going to be home?"

"Any time, I figure. Hm… shouldn't you break the news as Usagi and not as Sailor Moon?"

"Hell no," Shingo snorted; up until that point he'd been so in awe of them that he'd been unable to speak, and then he'd been too worried when his sister had started shaking, but the moment Kenji was mentioned, the little troll was back in action. "Not only will the look on his face be priceless when he sees Sailor Moon and the Golden Warrior sitting on our couch, but he'll shit himself when you say, 'hi, Dad!' when you first see him!"

Trunks smiled gratefully at Shingo when Usagi giggled, her nerves easing at the idea of her dad actually shitting himself in the living room. "Actually, stunning him into silence at first would probably be best, what with the way Usagi's been freaking out about her father learning about the baby." His superior hearing picked up the sound of dress shoes on the front porch, and he snorted with little humor. "Speak of the devil, he's here."

"Superior hearing," Usagi said quickly, when her mother gave her a questioning look. She grinned suddenly as an idea occurred to her. "You really want to fuck with him?" She asked Shingo. When her baby brother nodded, Usagi held up a hand to silence him, and waited for the front door to open and shut, signaling her father's arrival. "Ohayo, Tousan!" She called happily, waving wildly for Shingo to keep quiet; he had to clap his hands over his mouth to keep from barking out loudly.

"Usagi! You're home!" Kenji called from the foyer, as he removed his shoes and put his briefcase away. "What brings you!? Your mother and I have missed you so much! Shingo too, though he'd never admit it!" He added with a laugh. Then he spotted the pair of lace-up combat boots next to his daughter's tennis shoes, and changed his tone. "Usagi, did you bring a boy home!?"

"Hai, Tousan. Why don't you come in and meet him? He's really been looking forward to meeting you, and Mom just loves him!" She added, nearly crying at her effort not to laugh.

"Yes, dear, he really is such a sweetheart!" Ikuko called, grinning at them as she joined in on their game. "And you won't believe how much our daughter has changed since we last saw her!" She added.

Shingo lost it at that and had to bury his face into a pillow to muffle the sound of his howls of laughter.

Kenji stalked into the living room then, his face clearly stating that he was ready to get down to business and grill his daughter's suitor about everything from his past girlfriends to his job and his parents… until he looked at the couch and blinked, his jaw falling to the floor.

Usagi wiggled her fingers in greeting as she grinned at him sheepishly. "Hey, Daddy. Surprise?" She huffed and rolled her eyes when her ears were greeted with Shingo's laughter as he fell over and lost his grip on the pillow. "And you call me the hyena."

"OH MY GOD… IT'S JUST—TOO FUNNY! NEED—NEED THE CAMERA! PHOTO ALBUM!" He cackled, holding his sides as he cracked open his tear-filled eyes to see his father **still **staring at Usagi in disbelief.

There was a quick flash, and all three of the couch's occupants turned their heads to see Ikuko holding up her camera phone. "I really love your mom already," Trunks chuckled.

"Hey, I have to agree," Ikuko said flatly, "we don't get to see that look often. Close your mouth, dear," she instructed her husband with a laugh, as she came around the counter to rub his shoulder comfortingly. "She's still our daughter, you know."

Finally finding his voice, Kenji swallowed. "You mean… all this time?" He whispered.

"Since I was fourteen," Usagi confirmed, rising from her place on the couch. "Here, if it makes it easier…" She detransformed for the benefit of his sanity before hugging him tightly. "There, no more Sailor Moon. Just Tsukino Usagi, daughter of Ikuko and Kenji. Better?"

"Hey, wait a second!" Trunks said sharply, jumping up from his seat. "Did you say Kenji!? Tsukino Kenji? Dear Kami, that is just… that's so ironic! I knew I'd seen you somewhere before, but I couldn't place it!"

They all blinked at that and just looked at Trunks. "What, Stranger? You know my dad?" Usagi asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he works for my mom's PR firm!" He laughed, immediately lowering his ki to reveal his identity.

"Now _that_ does not surprise me one bit!" Kenji chuckled. "Your mother is always going on about how her husband and her son are always working out and fighting, and that's why I'm always dealing with her and your sister!"

"Yeah, the fighting thing kind of runs on the male side of the family," Trunks confirmed. "Though it's been nice to have Usagi joining us for workouts every morning, too. Father's really pleased with her progress; he doesn't say so, but you can tell he's proud of how well she's coming along."

"Usagi's been fi—oh, right. Sailor Moon," Kenji said, shaking his head. He still couldn't believe it, probably wouldn't be able to for a few days. He suddenly scowled at the two of them, his hands curling into fists.

"Wow, that took a _lot_ longer than I thought," Shingo laughed.

"What?" Trunks whispered towards his mate.

"What do you **think**?" Usagi asked nervously, quickly backing out of her father's reach. He looked like he was going to strangle her as his face turned a familiar color of purple that she'd seen a lot as a teenager. "Daddy…now… in our defense…"

"DEFENSE!?" He roared. "You were out in the OPEN, Usagi! Not only are you two not even married, but that sort of thing is only done behind CLOSED DOORS!"

"Actually, sir, we are married," Trunks said calmly, his inner Saiyan subtly putting him just slightly between Kenji and his mate. "I'm sure you saw the interview right after. Everyone did."

"Oh, my, that's right," Ikuko said, smacking herself in the forehead. "I'd totally forgotten about that. Now I feel like an idiot for getting upset, heh." Her small smile turned down slowly as she remembered their interview, recalling just about all of it; she'd only ooh'd and aaw'd over it a dozen times the morning it had aired, and several times afterward as well. "Trunks, dear?" Ever the worrying mother, she grabbed him by his arm and drug him out of Usagi's hearing range, despite the fact that her daughter was looking at her strangely. "The interview," she whispered. "You'd said she was injured. Severely injured."

Giving her the barest of nods, Trunks's expression grew grim as he bent his head to her ear. "Later. Usagi is suffering from PTSD, I can't discuss it around her; most of the time she'll have an episode like you just saw. Ok?"

"Hai," she said firmly, ushering him back over to her daughter. "Sorry, Usa, just had to borrow him for a moment." Ikuko glared at her husband then; after her revelation, she was very concerned for her daughter's mental health and the health of her unborn grandchild. "And you, mister, are going to calm the hell down and take a seat. You're not going to yell or freak out or threaten our daughter or her husband… mate… whatever in the hell his people call it. The stress isn't good for your grandson."

Usagi's eyes popped, and her and her father wore very similar expressions as they stared at Ikuko. Unfortunately for her, Kenji regained his voice first. "You're PREGNANT, TOO!?"

"Sit. Down," his wife ordered firmly in her no-nonsense-or-I-lock-you-out tone, pointing at the couch. "In fact, Usagi, why don't you go upstairs and give us a few moments to discuss this all like adults?" She added, her tone shifting to sweet and loving.

Shingo caught his mother's eye and winked; that episode with Usagi shaking had freaked him out a little on her behalf, and he'd do his best to shield his big sister from what looked to be a conversation about whatever had affected her so badly. "Hey, Usa… I've still got the old console hooked up to my TV, with all the old Sailor V games, you know… and you _still _haven't beaten mine or Ami's high scores."

Usagi's head slowly turned and she glared at her baby brother. "You are so fucking **on**, you little brat.

"Just like old times," Ikuko chuckled, when the brother and sister thundered up the stairs towards Shingo's bedroom.

"Come on, Mr. Tsukino," Trunks urged, daring to take the man by the arm and lead him to the vacated couch. "This is a lot to take in, I know, so let me start off with saying that I love Usagi more I can even explain to you, and that she'll be taken care of and kept safe for the rest of her life."

"And the crime-fighting?" Kenji asked seriously. "I know she's been doing it for years, but I really don't approve of my daughter—"

"Not while she's pregnant," Trunks said flatly. "Kami, we've already had two days of me forcing her to lay down and rest because my inner Saiyan thought she looked tired," he grumbled.

"Your inner what?"

"Oh, that's right. Let me start at the beginning, then…"

Trunks started from his childhood, while Ikuko brewed coffee and kept it coming and both of Usagi's parents tried their best to keep their questions to a minimum. At least until Trunks got to the part about meeting their daughter and how he'd felt the pull. Then he'd had to go into a lengthy explanation about Saiyan hormones, pair-bonding, and everything that went with it.

Then he broached the subject about Usagi's captivity, and actually had to lay a comforting hand on Kenji's arm when it look like the older man was truly going to break down in tears. Ikuko already had, but was doing her best to keep her composure while she sipped on a cup of coffee. "She still has episodes… sort of like flashbacks, and so far only myself and my father have been able to get her calm when she's like that. Father went through something very similar, only his captivity lasted fifteen years." He nodded when Ikuko and Kenji just stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, that long. He's a tough old bastard, and he's awfully difficult to get along with, but him and Usagi… you'd have to see those two when they really get going," Trunks laughed. "The shit that flies out of her mouth sometimes… I think she says it just to make him laugh, you know?" He sighed and looked up the stairs, where he could hear his mate cussing out her little brother. "Usagi is so damned amazing. You both must be very proud."

"You're getting off the subject, young man," Kenji said, but not unkindly. "Usagi's captivity. What happened after?"

"Oh, that. Well, the short version… I killed all the bastards that had taken her. I already told you how I found her. Then I took her to our cabin out in the middle of nowhere, cleaned her up and nursed her back to health. Father brought me some senzu beans—they heal injuries really fast—and her injuries, combined with her being Lunarian, required two of them before she was healed up. Then I fed her and calmed her down once she woke."

Ikuko smiled warmly and hoped her husband didn't realize that with the way her daughter had been found likely meant that she'd been naked the entire time Trunks had taken care of her. "And then I'm assuming you married her," she snorted.

The Saiyan had the decency to blush before he gave her the barest of nods, and didn't miss the warning glare she shot her husband, who looked ready to explode again. "Father started training her almost immediately; you'll have to ask her about how he taught her to fly," he chuckled. "And then a couple nights later, we fought the youma and won… can we just act like that tape never happened?" He added hopefully. "I've already caught so much shit from the other Saiyans—though they were mostly amused—the Senshi ripped us both a new one, and Haruka hasn't even shown up yet since she's abroad. But she's promised an ass-kicking fiesta the likes of which we've never seen," he added with a grumble.

"I'll save it for another time," Kenji allowed, "but I'm definitely not just dropping the subject."

"Fair enough," Trunks sighed heavily.

"For the record, I think the whole thing's awfully romantic," Ikuko said lightly, giving her new son-in-law a peck on the cheek. "So, when's the wedding, then?"

"Usagi!?" Trunks called up the stairs.

"FIVE MINUTES!" She yelled back. "I"VE ALMOST GOT HIS CHEATING ASS!"

"Gods, that woman is so competitive… anyway, tomorrow if you'd like. We discussed it on the way over. Rei's grandfather said he'd do it anytime we wanted, and we want it to be on short notice so my mother doesn't try to take over."

Kenji was the one to laugh at that and nod. "Yeah, Bulma would have that wedding running on a damned schedule if you let her, right down to the 'I dos'."

"Exactly. We're not even going to tell her until right before we leave. What would be a good time for you?"

"Well, I have plenty of leave built up at work," Kenji said thoughtfully. "I haven't missed a day in over ten years… and I'm sure no one's going to say a word when I tell them it's because my daughter is marrying Trunks Briefs," he added with a laugh. "How does one o'clock sound?"

At that, Usagi came thundering back down the stairs, and Trunks gave her an unadulterated look of love. "Sounds perfect," he said softly. "We'll meet you there."

**And I'm sure you can all guess what the next one-shot will likely be lol. Well, you'd be wrong. The next one I'm already working on, and it'll be rated M. Got inspired, you know…. Hehehe. **


End file.
